The Memory Of You
by x-Pretty-Kitty-x
Summary: Ok, slightly sad one. Set four months after Ianto dies. I know in CoE Jack leaves six months after but i changed it. Martha and Mickey are together with a little girl. warnings: time travel confusion, angst. other than that enjoy xxxx


**Memory Of You**

**One Of Those Mornings**

**Summary:** **Jack remembers Ianto over the course of a normal day, from obviously morning until night. Please be nice.**

_**Woke today, another me**__**mory passes of you  
Shades of grey from those three broken words  
That unfold the truth but ...**_

Jack climbed out of the cold bed and walked to the other side of the room to the wardrobe. The hotel room was plain and bare, the only furnishings where the bed, wardrobe, bedside table and lamp. The walls were a plain, drab white and would have made Ianto cringe.

Jack smiled sadly at the reference of his dead partner. Even now four months on he still made references about Ianto's likes and dislikes. He just couldn't seem to move past his death.

He pulled his shirt on and pulled his braces to his shoulders, he smiled as he realised how Ianto had always loved pulling them down during ...

Jack shook away the thought and grabbed his mobile from the bedside table. It would be a long time before he would leave this planet. Maybe when the screams and cries had faded from his dreams would he return to Earth again.

The memories haunted him and everything reminded him of Ianto. Just getting dressed flooded his mind with thoughts. What had Ianto done to him that living without him was so painful?

For the first time since Ianto's death Jack wished the Doctor was here, not the new Doctor, his Doctor. His Doctor with the sparkling, wisdom filled hazel brown eyes, the child like manner but the seriousness of his losses, the man who loved despite knowing the consequences, the man who left him ... who left him so that he could be with Ianto. The man who he'd loved and lost and realised _that_ love could never compare to that of what he had for Ianto Jones.

Scrolling through the contacts in his phone he stopped at the Doctor's number, ignored it then carried on down to Gwen's number ...

'_Move on, Jack´ _Jack told himself before the temptation to text her became too much.

He rolled down to Martha's number, opening a new message, he typed 'How are u? Miss me? Lol x'

Jack smiled as he remembered the first time Ianto had texted him 'lol'. He had thought it meant lots of love. And to be told it actually meant laugh out loud, Jack felt slightly disappointed to which Ianto replied how much he really did love Jack that ended into a long make out session ...

Again Jack shook the memory away before the sting of tears could touch his eyes.

Jack threw on his greatcoat and headed for the door. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and struggled to pull it out.

Martha had texted him a reply to his message; 'Jack, course i miss u, we all do. Come home soon pls. Sally wants to see her uncle Jack again. U know ur her fave uncle, Jack. Love u and hope 2 c u soon xxxx'

Jack smiled at the mention of Sally, Martha and Mickey's little girl of one and a half, he tried to remember exactly. Time travel was tricky at times. Martha had recently frequented in ending her texts with 'love u' to ensure Jack would always be cared about. 'Come home soon' had also made him smile. He supposed Earth _was _his home now. So many things made Jack smile about that text, 'i miss u' 'come home soon' 'uncle Jack' 'love u' and 'hope 2 c u soon', Martha always knew what to say. He still couldn't believe Martha and Mickey were together. Time travel really _was_ confusing_._ Their little girl was beautiful though.

He replied with 'i miss u too Martha, and Sally and Mickey. I don't no when i'll come back yet. Sally will see her uncle Jack soon. I promise. And i'm technically her only uncle lol. Love u too Martha, obviously xxx'

He smiled softly, relishing in the knowledge that no matter how far away he was he had a family. He then pulled open the door and went to the bar to get breakfast.

He left the hotel shortly after and headed past the local bars and clubs that he had frequented in the last few months. He had had a few one night stands from those nights at the bars. He had felt bad sleeping with people who a) he didn't love and b) so soon after Ianto's death but in reality he knew none of that mattered now. He always left and moved on.

'_No, Ianto had been__ different.' _

"I love you." He whispered to himself sadly.

He wished he had had the courage to say it before Ianto died.

He blinked away the tears and carried on walking, the memories still haunting him.


End file.
